Belphegor
Belphegor , also known as Phegor in Devil Children, is a demon in the series. History Belphegor is a demon of Sloth, one of the 7 Deadly Sins. His name is a corruption of Baal-Peor, the name for the god of the Moabites. Belphegor gives people ideas for inventions that will make them rich and thus greedy and selfish. Sometimes Belphegor is portrayed as a beautiful woman, but other times Belphegor is portrayed as a monstrous, horned male demon. Some claim that he must be worshiped on a toilet. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Vile Race, Boss *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Vile Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Fallen Race, Boss *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order, Case File Boss *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Tyrant Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Boss *Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Persona 5: Tower Arcana **Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Boss Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Boss Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Belphegor is an extra boss found in the Lands of Rage, a dungeon which can only be reached if the protagonist has its key, which he receives after returning the lost kid found in Moloch's Temple. After his defeat, the protagonist obtains the Vajra, the best weapon for the partner. He is later fought in the final dungeon, Suzuki Company Ltd., right before Satan. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Belphegor is fought on the Neutral Route after beating Lucifer, where he guards the base in the mountainous area of Elleth. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Belphegor is fought as a boss alongside Ixquic in Smile Hirasaka's bathroom when the party tries to prevent the place from being destroyed by King Leo's bomb. ''Persona 4'' A persona that specializes in Electricity Skills, Belphegor is one of the Personas that can be awarded by Shuffle Time in Magatsu Inaba. ''Persona 5'' Belphegor is the second Persona of the Tower Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kamoshida's Palace, Okumura's Palace and in the Adyeshach area of Mementos, with the title "Ambassador of Filth." He is the first Persona to learn the Null Rage and Concentrate skills and one of four Personas to learn Ice Break. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Belphegor yields a Mabufula skill card. Belphegor first appears as one of the guard captains in Kamoshida's Palace. He will confront the party immediately after Ann Takamaki awakens to her Persona. He may attack with the Magaru skill and heal himself with Dia. Belphegor is weak to Fire. The Shadow of Akimitsu Tsuda takes the form of Belphegor during the request Shady Deal in the Shadows and must be defeated in order to complete the Hanged Man Confidant with Munehisa Iwai. They can be found in the 4th area of Kaitul in Mementos. Shadow Tsuda will alternate between using Bufudyne, Mabufula and Evil Smile during battle, and he will follow up with Ghastly Wail to kill party member inflicted with Fear. ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' Belphegor alongside his brothers Zebul and Berith are bonus bosses in the Deep Hole. He can be recruited after his defeat. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Phegor, like his brothers Zebul and Verrito, can be found in the Deep Hole as recruitable Bonus Bosses. ''Devil Children Fire & Ice Book'' Before the story began Phegor was kidnapped and sealed away by the demons of Fire and Light from Muspelheim. The Fake one would later seal away the real Zebul. When Akira defeats the Fake Berith he would express shock and stand in his way to prevent him from meeting the Fake Zebul. After his defeat, he would transform into his true demonic form and disappear. Like the other Fake Brothers, the difference between the real one and fake one is the skin tone and face. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Tsuda= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Version 1= |-| Version 2= Gallery Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Persona Q2 Personas